Dem Prinzen auf der Fährte::
by vanvelos
Summary: Ich weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll, lest einfach mal...*XD* Kommentare erwünscht...*gg*


**.::||Dem Prinzen auf der Fährte||::.**  
  
  
Diese Fanfiction hat mehr oder weniger mit den Problemen in der Beziehung Bulmas und Vegetas zu tun. Doch eigentlich ist das nur nebensächlich. Ihr werdet merken, ich weich recht extrem von der eigentlichen, wahren Hintergrundgeschichte ab, aber egal... Have fun ans review, please...  
  
  
.::|| Kapitel I - I: Streit der Giganten - Rettung in letzter Sekunde ||::.  
  
Der kühle Wind zerrt ermutigend an meiner Kleidung und versucht mich zur Landung zu drängen. Wohl vergeblichst. Ich werde es mir lieber noch weitere fünf Stunden überlegen, bevor ich auch nur einen Fuß auf diesen gottverdammten Planeten setze. Diese verrückten Kreaturen, zwar humanuider Gestalt, wie meiner, doch trotzdem nicht gut anzusehen, schleichen in sogenannten Rennwagen, die Höchstleistungen vollbringen sollen, über eine recht ebene, asphaltierte Straße im Kreis herum. In der Mitte und am Rand stehen oder sitzen Zuschauer des selben Volkes und schreien mit aller Kraft, jubeln und feuern ihre Fahrer an, die von dem Gebrüll wohl wenig mitbekommen. Trotz dessen, sie kreischen und brüllen, wie sie es nennen, und es scheint ihnen auch noch Spaß zu machen. Kaum zu glauben, dass sich jemand von einem anderen Planeten auf diesem hier niedergelassen hatte. Wer ist schon so dumm? So verrückt - wie diese Kreaturen hier auch? Ich sehe weiterhin gelangweilt nach unten, vernehme, wie ein Auto mit aller Wucht gegen die Bande kracht und es still wird - totenstill. Ein andersförmiges Auto fährt auf die Strecke, leitet die anderen Wagen und bestimmt das Tempo. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, bringe ich die Zuschauer in den Mittelpunkt meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Entsetzt starren sie auf den Unfallort - kreidebleich.   
Schwächlinge. Ein Toter, und sie erstarren schon. Wie soll das denn aussehen, wenn hier mal ein intergalaktischer Krieg tobt? Sind die da auch alle kreidebleich und starren wie begossene Pudel unter einer Decke hervor? Beim geheiligten Alphakadium... das es sowas tatsächlich gibt! Mein Blick schweift hinüber zur Bande, wogegen dieses lahmarschige Auto geprallt war. Ist der Typ zu blöd zum Lenken gewesen? Sind diese Menschen etwa nicht zu schnellen Bewegungen fähig? Ach... sie sind es nicht Wert, sich über sie den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Geht mich wohl auch nichts an. Deswegen bin ich nun wirklich nicht hergekommen. Ich erspehe, wie einige dieser Wesen zu dem Unfallswagen rennen, den leblosen Körper des Fahrers herauszerren, und wie Mütter ihren Kindern die Augen zuhalten. Widerlich! Peinlich! Man merkt schon, dass hier keine andere Intelligenz verweilt, oder es zumindest nicht zeigt, dass sie keiner von ihnen ist. Wie ist dieser Kerl nur auf den Gedanken gekommen hier zu bleiben? Hier? Es gibt genug Planeten in diesem kurriosen Weltall, aber Terra musste es sein, ausgerechnet Terra! Alle Intelligenzen halten sich von diesem Planeten fern, aber er - er lässt sich hier nieder. Welcher Drache hatte ihn blos geritten...   
Inzwischen haben diese Kreaturen den Wagen beiseite geschoben und das Rennen wird fortgesetzt. Die geringe Schwerkraft zieht merklich an den schwarzen Schwingen an meinem Rücken und auch Haare und Kleidung passen sich der Gravitation an. Gleichzeiteig drückt der Wind sie nach vorne, sodass mir die schwarzen Strähnen im Gesicht herumwirbeln. Doch sie stören mich nicht. Wer braucht schon Augen um sehen zu können? Ich ziehe meine Gesichtsmuskeln leicht zusammen. Terraner zum Beispiel! Ein kleines Grinsen plaziere ich auf meinen Lippen, die Elfenohren wandern ein wenig, kaum merklich, nach hinten. Ein eher unbewusster Zug von mir - nun nicht mehr zu ändern.   
Die Figuren ziehen unter meinen Füßen vorbei. Noch ca. 200 m trennen mich lediglich von der Erdoberfläche. Zweihundert verdammte Meter, die ich nicht zurücklegen möchte. Denn sie führen mich zu diesen hirnlosen Gestalten, die auf der Kruste herumspazieren und nicht wissen, wen sie vor sich haben, wenn sie auf eine andere Intelligenz treffen. Terra ist nicht der perfekte Urlaubsort, meiner Meinung nach. Nur diese schwachsinnigen Terraner um sich zu haben, hält man doch nun wirklich nicht lange aus - kann man nicht lange aushalten. Diese Wesen sind abnormal, verrückt und mindestens dreimal so doof wie ein Kasifianer! Ich schließe meine Augen und lausche den Geschichten des Windes. Allein sein Geruch sagt alles. Es riecht nach Gewürzen, die aus Indien stammen müssen, nach salzigem Meerwasser, nach tropischen Pflanzen. Ein angenehmer Mischmasch, den ich gerne noch länger genießen würde, wenn mich meine immer anwesende innere Stimme nicht aus meine Tagträumen holen würde.   
~* Du bist nicht zum Träumen hier, meine Liebe! *~, flüstert sie mir zu. Diese Stimme, die immer genau dann ihr Kommentar abgibt, wenn man es nicht braucht, ja, sie ist meine stetige Begleitung, die ich ehrlich gesagt, nicht mehr missen möchte. Obwohl ich die Einsamkeit schätze, brauche ich sie schon fast, denn sie holt mich immer in die Realität zurück, ermahnt mich zur Wachsamkeit, wenn ich zu träumen oder zu schwächeln beginne, und mit ihr kann man megastark streiten. Sie hat immer eine Konteraktion zu bieten, lässt nie etwas auf sich sitzen, wie ein freches Gör mit sieben Jahren. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich sie her hab, nicht, wann ich sie loswerde, dass einzige an was ich mich, im Punkto Stimme, errinern kann ist, dass ich sie habe, seit dem ich denken kann.   
Ich bin noch verhältnismäßig jung und sehr wissensberierg. Manche sagen, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon weiß, aber daran glaube ich absolut nicht! Man kann nicht genug lernen! Auch bin ich mehr oder weniger, auf die Ratschläge meiner kleinen Begleitung angewiesen. Ohne sie wäre ich sicherlich schon im Teich der Rastlosigkeit und Kaltherzigkeit ertrunken. Aber so ist es nicht. ~* Genau! Also beweg dich endlich, Schätzchen! *~   
Knurrend sehe ich ein, dass sie Recht hat. Ich sollte nicht die ganze Zeit nur dumm in der Luft schweben, sondern mich um diesen wohl hirnamputierten Kerl kümmern, der so verrückt ist, sich mit den Terranern einzulassen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er eine terranische Frau besitzt. Pah! Ich drehe mich der Sonne entgegen. Kaum regestriere ich, wie sich meine Pupillen etwas zu Ovalen zusammenziehen, damit das Licht nicht die ganze Zeit stört. Meine Nase nimmt einen unverkennbaren Geruch war, der Geruch eines Saiyajins. Wegen diesem bin ich hier. Mal sehen, was aus ihm geworden ist...   
Ich drücke die Lider leicht über die Augen, sodass sie halb geschlossen sind. Der Wind wirbelt nun um mich herum, an meinem Körper empor, anstatt sich an diesem vorbeizudrängen. verschiedenfarbige Blütenblätter, glitzernder Sternenstaub und kleine, winzige Kristalle mischen sich dazu, und nun, zischte es leise. Es wird dunkel. Nichts, was mich beunruhigen könnte. Nur Dunkelheit - willkommene Finsternis. Nun wird es wieder hell, Vögel zwitschern, Blätter säuseln. Das Wasser eines Springbrunnen rauscht und auch das leise Geräusch der wiegenden Tulpen ist zu vernehmen. Letzeres ist etwas, was Terraner nicht hören konnten. Ja, diese Schwächlinge haben ein zu unempfindliches Gehör.   
~* Das kann auch Vorteile haben! *~, neckt meine kleine Stimme und lässt mich wieder Falten ziehen. Schön für dich! Ja, sie hatte Recht. Schon wieder Recht! Zum kotzen ist das! So eine rechthaberische Begleitung zu haben, ist ein Kraus - einem mit dem ich leben muss. ~* Du hast's erfasst! *~ Nerviges Ding! Ich lasse meine Blicke über die Landschaft wandern, erspähe das eine oder andere Kaninchen oder Eichhörnchen, auch ein paar Pferde und Kühe, die friedlich auf den Weiden grasen und auch ein paar Häuser. Sie scheinen wohl neu renoviert worden zu sein, da sie eine recht grelle, von gelb bis grüne Farbe aufweisen. Grauenhafter Geschmack! Auf Dragonien gibt es großteils nur weiße Gebäude. Weiß ist die Farbe der Friedfertigkeit. Nur Idioten, lassen ihr Haus andersfarbig bepinseln.   
Nun entdecke ich ein recht großes, kugelförmiges Ding, in der Mitte der Stadt. Deutlich kann man lesen: Capsule Corporation. Das muss es sein! Mal sehen. Bin echt gespannt, was die Terraner zu bieten haben. Wenn ich mich schon mal auf ihr billiges Niveau herablasse, möcht' ich nun auch was vernünftiges zu Sicht bekommen. Ein bischen High-Tech werden die wohl noch haben! ~* Und ich dachte, andere Völker sind naiv! *~ Du wirst schon sehen! Langsam nimmt mein Körper eine andere, terranische Gestalt an. Blonde Haare mit rötlichen Strähnen, hängen mir nur mehr bis zu den Schultern, meine Hautfarbe nimmt den charakteristischen Beigeton an und die Elfenohren mutieren zu terranischen Objekten. Meinen Augen verleihe ich eine blaue Regenbogenhaut, die Flügel lasse ich schwinden. Nun mehr fehlt nur noch die passende Kleidung. Keiner der Terraner würde jemals auf den Gedanken kommen, meine Klamotten zu tragen. Nun ja, ich blicke zu dem Getümmel in der Stadt herab, bastle mir im Kopf ein vernünftiges Outfit zusammen und mit einem Fingerschnipser habe ich auch schon blaue Jeans an, die bis zu den Knien hochgekrempelt sind, und ein schwarzes Top mit vielen Bändchen dran. Meine Füße, vobei ich sonst stets ohne Schuh herumspaziere, stecke ich in breite Latschen, wie sie gerade 'In' zu sein scheinen. Die Haare binde ich mir mit einem herbeigezauberten schwarz-blauen Gummi zusammen und lande nun verdeckt von einer großen, alten Fabrik auf dem Boden. Als wäre ich nur kurz am Vorbeigehen, spaziere ich pfeifend, nach terranischer Art eben, durch die übervölkerten Straßen...   


Ich hatte mir ja schon gedacht, dass die terranischen Weiber hysterisch sind, aber auf die Art und Weise, wie ich diese Eigenschaft nun zu spüren bekomme, ist unvorstellbar. Dieses blauhaarige, unwürdige Ding reißt die Tür auf und wirft mir einen Koffer entgegen. Ich, meine Verwirrung mit verdutztem Blick offen kundgebend, stehe nur recht beläppert da und beobachte das Geschehen. Dem Koffer folgen Socken, Hemden, Unterhosen - eindeutig für Männer - und auch irgendwelche Waschutensilien. Nun erst regestriert das Weib meine Anwesenheit und beginnt damit, sich zu entschuldigen, als eine mir wohl bekannte Person die Treppe herunterstolziert, nein eher gerutsch, kommt, obwohl das nicht recht geht, und doch irgendwie deutet es auf seine Arroganz hin. Mein immer noch wohl entstellter Blick haftet auf diesem Wesen, das sich sogleich auf das Weib vor mir 'stürzt' und sie an sich drückt. Ich nehme mal an, das soll sie beruhigen, doch dies geht wohl nach hinten los. Laut aufschreiend, sodass ich mir sogar die Ohren zuhalten muss, kreischt sie herum, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Dieser Saiyajintrottel lässt sie daraufhin los, doch weicht nicht all zu weit davon. Tz, in der Hinsicht unterscheiden sich Saiyajins und Terraner nicht, ihre Männer sind alle bekloppt! Glaubt der Typ doch tatsächlich, dass er sie so beruhigen kann? Meine innerliche Ironie lässt mich kurz auflachen, trocken und ohne Ton.   
"Wer is'n das?", fragt der Typ nun auch noch. Tja, ich bin auf der besseren Seite, ich kenn dich, mein Lieber...allerdings das Weib neben dir nicht... Wäre ich allein, ich hätte geknurrt. Doch ich bin Vertreterin eines Volkes, die Geduld als gerühmteste Eigenschaft besitzt...Geduld und Verschlossenheit. Wir gelten als gute Zuhörer und gerechte Richter, doch akzeptiert man unsere Herrschaft über unser Reich nicht! Verrückt, diese Kasifianer. Und Vegeta-sei war am großen Krieg ja nun auch nicht so unbeteiligt... Doch nun, hat sich meine Art erholt, nun stehe ich hier und darf diesem Spektakel zusehen.   
Das terranische Weib beginnt auf den Stärkeren einzuschlagen und der weicht Halt suchend auch noch zurück! Meine Hand klatscht gegen die Stirn, meine Ohren ziehe ich unwillkürlich um drei Millimeter zurück.   
"Oh Vegeta! Raus, hau ab! Ich will dich nie mehr wiedersehen!", schreit das Weib und donnert mit ihren Fäusten gegen den stählernen Brustkorb ihres Gegenübers. Wozu die Mühe? Sie kann ihm eh nicht einmal einen Kratzer zufügen!   
"Weib, sei still!", faucht der Prinz. Ich rechne fest damit, dass sie nun nachgeben wird. Diesem Kerl ist sie nun wirklich nicht gewachsen. Doch nun brüllt sie wie ein Ferkel am Spieß herum und rennt durch das Gebäude, in die eine Tür hinein, zur anderen wieder hinaus. Ich hebe meine Brauen, mein linker Mundwinkel zieht leicht nach hinten. Die Frau gefällt mir irgendwie. Sie wehrt sich wenigstens anstandsgemäß! ~* So? Nimm sie doch mit? *~ Und sie lacht! Diese Stimme bringe ich noch mal um. Doch ich kapituliere vorerst, das meine Sinne sich nun nur auf den Geruch konzentrieren können. Riecht verdammt nach Methan. Erdgas genauer gesagt. Eine Leitung nicht dicht? ~* Ja, die der Terraner! Nun mach schon, trödel nicht rum! Oder willst du Kaffee trinken?! *~ Ein Grinsen stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Hast du noch nicht gelernt, dass ich Kaffee hasse? Nun ja, kümmern wir uns um den Prinzen...   
Das Weib springt wieder in den Flur, dicht gefolgt von einem wütenden Saiyajin. Ein komisches Bild. Sie, total aufgescheucht, rennt wie ein Hase vor dem Geier davon. Für Vegeta bleibt demnach nur die letztere Rolle. Und das sieht echt danach aus. Mit den Armen hin und her schwenkend, torkelt er der terranischen Frau hinterher. Langsam wird die Sache öde... ~* Ja und? *~ Halt die Klappe! ~* Ich hab keine! *~ Verdammt! Warum ist diese dumme Stimme nicht irgendein Lebewesen, dass man zur Strafe einfach umlegen kann? Warum nicht? ~* Achtung! *~   
Dies kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig. Schnell drehe ich zur Seite ab, als das Weib und der Saiyajin an mir vorbeirasen. Kopfschüttelnd betrete ich nun einfach die Wohnung. Den ihre Schuld! Wenn sie nicht aufpassen können! Neugierig sehe ich mich um. Eine Fülle von Düften, Geschmäcken und Gefühle treten mir entgegen. Ich verziehe schmunzelnd das Gesicht. Hier hat wohl einer mal vergessen zu baden? Hach hab ichs doch gut! Ich brauch sowas nicht! Ich schrecke herum als dieses Weib nun hinter mir steht.   
"Das ist Hausfriedensbruch!", beschwert sie sich. Ja und?   
"Wer ist der Herr im Hause? Ich muss ihn sprechen!", meine ich, recht forsch und arroganter als es klingen soll. Sie beginnt zu grinsen.   
"Ich!", antwortet sie. "Wenns unserer Dame nichts ausmacht, dass ich eine Frau bin!" Sie wurde immer schärfer im Ton. Langsam schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.   
"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil!", äußere ich. Das ist mir echt nur recht! Mit einer Frau kann man besser vehandeln, als mit Männern. Männer sind einfach zu doof für diese Welt.   
"Was möchten Sie denn?"   
"Eine Stelle als Hausmädchen! Ich habe Ihre Anzeige gelesen!", lüge ich. Notlügen sind ok, hat auch immer meine Mutter und selbst meine kleine, freche Stimme gesagt. Warum also nicht? Soll ich hier vielleicht reinspazieren und sagen: Ja hallo, ich bin vom Planeten Soundso und suche einen gewissen Saiyajinprinzen... Nee, so   
darf das auf alle Fälle nicht enden.  
"Hmm... Von der Anzeige weiß ich eigentlich gar nichts, aber egal... Gebongt... Ich zeige Ihnen gleich Zimmer und alles was Sie brauchen. Ich bin übrigens Bulma."  
"Sehr erfreut!", meine ich und lege ein freundliches Grinsen an den Tag. Innerlich seufze ich genervt. Aber ich komm' wohl nicht drumrum. Am Ende denkt sie noch, ich will doch nicht mehr. "Natira mein Name...", sage ich und sehe mich um, um vom Thema abzulenken. Diese Aufmerksamkeit, die nun mir nun auch zwei weitere unbekannte Gesichtern geschenkt wird, stört mich - hat mich schon immer gestört. Ich hasse sowas. Auch wenn man es sich nicht vorstellen kann, Einsamkeit war mir bisher schon immer lieber. Das hat sich bis jetzt noch nicht geändert. Hat ja auch seine Vorteile. Man hat zum Beispiel keine nervenden Terraner um sich...  
~* Du hast was zu tun! *~, grinst meine kleine Begleitung. Für die anderen unbemerkt schrecke ich auf und registriere erst jetzt Bulmas Hand die ausgestreckt darauf wartet von meiner gedrückt zu werden. Widerwillig doch nach außen verlegen grinsend umgreife ich ihre Hand, wobei mir innerlich ein Ekelschauer über den Rücken jagt, und drücke leicht zu. Fröhlich lächelnd rüttelt sie an meinem Arm und lässt dann von mir ab. "Ach ja, der Herr, der uns gleich verlassen wird, ist Vegeta...", spizelt sie und deutet auf den jungen Saiyajinsprinzen, der an der Tür seine Sachen zusammensammelt.  
Halt mal... So geht das aber nicht. Ich will doch zu ihm... ~* Na endlich, sie denkt mal dran! *~ Ich deute auf Vegeta, hebe dabei meine linke Braue und frage, als hätte ich die Aussage nicht kapiert: "Er - geht?"  
"Genau!", faucht die Terranerin.  
"Warum?", frage ich, noch immer mit verdutzter Miene. So schnell komme ich aus dieser Haltung wohl auch nicht heraus. Diese Terraner sind schon eine Welt für sich. Da verpasst Pyron ja eine Menge.  
"Weil der Kerl zu blöd ist um aufzuräumen!", prustet sie beleidigt.  
Beim geheiligten Alphakadium, haben die Terraner vielleicht Probleme... Wenn sich mein Stolz nicht dagegen gewährt hätte, ich wär umgefallen. Was für eine Ansage. Ich habe schon oft Männer - leider - erleben müssen, die das nicht gekonnt haben. Männer sind zu doof dazu, oder schnallt die das nicht? ~* Du bist schon wieder forsch, meine Gute... *~ Ist mir egal... Und, widerspricht sich das nicht? Jetzt bin ich doch zum aufräumen da... Mir jagt es einen Ekelschauer über den Rücken. Was hab ich nur gemacht? Hausmädchen... na toll... ~* Haha! *~ Innerlich knurrend, äußerlich gut Miene, meine ich: "Dann kann er ja bleiben..."  
Sie scheint angestrengt nachzudenken, wobei es mir langsam genug wird. Ich bin hier um dieses Kerl zu besuchen und jetzt geht hier so ein Aufstand los... "Stimmt", meint sie und sieht ihn an. "Dann rein mit dir!" Ohne zu zögern, doch mit deutlich verletzten Blick trottet der Prinz in den Flur. Ein Schmunzeln meinerseits bleibt ihm nicht erspart und dafür ernte ich ein gereiztes: "Sieh gefälligst Weg, Weib!", was mich nur noch breiter grinsen lässt...  
Bulma führte mich nun durch das ganze Gebäude, was sage und schreive 3 Stunden dauerte. Nun stehe ich vor meinem Schreibtisch und sehe aus dem Fenster. Dafür, dass Terra eine verrückte Bevölkerung besitzt, ist es doch ein recht schöner Planet.  
Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett, lehne mit dem Rücken an die Wand un dbeginne mit meinem dösenden Dämmerzustand. Mehr geht wohl auch nicht, stört einen dabei wohl das Gezetere unten in den Gängen. Die werden sich schon wieder einkriegen...  



End file.
